


Names

by Salmonellagogo



Series: Request prompts [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: They didn't talk about everything.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renelle/gifts).



It's a few days before Erwin asked about it--a few days of Levi nursing the spot, carefully covering his side with ointments and bandages. Levi talked about wanting to get inked, just once, in passing. They talked about a lot of things--but, Levi was a very private person. There were things he did without telling Erwin and he didn't have to, really.

"So, what is that?" Erwin asked as he leaned on the door frame to their bathroom, staring at the edge of a tattoo peeking from underneath Levi's bandage.

Erwin knew that Levi had his eyes on him, but he didn't lift his gaze. There was a minute of silence.

"Names," Levi said.

"Whose?"

"Not yours."

Erwin smiled, wryly. "Yeah. I wouldn't dare to assume."

"Dead people," Levi said. "My squad."

Erwin let out a breath. Levi slowly peeled off his bandages. Four names in neat rows were visible, stark on pale skin. Erwin stepped closer to Levi, slotting his hands carefully on the edges of the tattoos. He kissed the top of Levi's hair. "It's beautiful."


End file.
